Theodora's Fate
by Leia Belle Organa
Summary: I will always ship Theodora/Oscar! When I saw the film, to me there was NO HAPPY ENDING! This is my take on how the story will continue. A sequel to the film.
1. Oscar's Decision

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 1

Oscar's Decision

It was a bittersweet moment for Oscar. "_The Great and Powerful "Immortal" Wizard of Oz."_ He thought to himself. "_What if I had tried to save her? Could I? Could I make things right again? Why was I so blind to her true feelings for me?"_ He thought on and on about Theodora. "Wizard." Oscar turned to see Glinda entering the room. "I sense you are troubled" Glinda examined. "You are brilliant, I am very troubled" Oscar replied. "Theodora weighs on your mind doesn't she" Glinda remarked. "I was so…so blind when it came to her. What have I done to make her this…this thing she never would become on her own?" "That is right" Glinda interjected. "She would not, but you are not to blame, Theodora is responsible for her own actions. You didn't make her take the apple!" Glinda spoke aloud. "I certainly pushed her to it. The only crime Theodora ever committed was believing in me. When I said I loved her and we belonged together." "Humph" Oscar sounded off. "She believed in me and every word I said to her." "I was such a fool!"

"Glinda, there is a way to cure her…there must be I won't let her go. She believed in me, I believe in her. She isn't and never will be a wicked witch!" Oscar shouted. Glinda; shocked by this revelation, began to add "Evanora's magic was beyond her own, the spell she used on Theodora went back to our Grandmother…unfortunately known as the Wicked Witch of the North. Mombi was her name. "When we were in Munchkin land, you said only the pure of heart could enter. Theodora still made it through the bubble!" "This proves she still has a pure heart!" "You may be right" Glinda slowly added. "How could such a spell change everything good in a person?" Oscar demanded to know. "There is no way to melt or destroy a heart, it is too strong. The only thing the apple did to her was turn off all of her emotions, hopes, and dreams; they were silenced in that one bite." "Then there is a way, I'll re-awaken her, I must!" Oscar happily said. He now felt ready to face any danger in order to see Theodora again.

Oscar walked to his chambers, he thought again of Theodora, how she and Annie both always believed that he would be a great man. They were so alike. He thought on, Theodora also reminded him of the poor little girl that believed he could do anything…even make her walk again. Theodora had Annie's and the little girl's heart in one. He knew even when he first entered OZ, Theodora was a special girl. He never truly gave away his grandmother's music box to any girl, he always got it back; there were always strings attached. Not with her, she was the only girl he ever truly wanted to say goodbye to, before he left the Palace.

He truly cared for her from the start. If only he wasn't so scared to finally admit to himself he found the one he wanted to stay with. He was always afraid to settle down. Yet, she never wanted to settle down, she wasn't an ordinary girl. She only wanted to be with him. He never wanted to hurt her, he loved her. "How could she think otherwise?" "Evanora!" He thought to himself. Then his thoughts went back to Glinda, they never really had a true love interest in each other. Theodora immediately saw greatness in him. Glinda immediately saw his flaws. Yet, she helped him become a better person, she was like a sister looking after her younger brother. The wizard she made him into, was the wizard Theodora already saw. "I will save you" Oscar spoke, standing on the terrace looking towards the Dark Forest. He made arrangements for Knuck to have his carriage ready to head for the Dark Forest.

As he stood outside of the Emerald City gates, he heard. "Before you go" Glinda said walking towards him. "This will protect you from any evil." She handed him an old amulet. "It belonged to our mother many years ago." Thank you" Oscar replied talking the amulet from her. "We both know that Theodora is not wicked" he quickly added. "Perhaps, yet Evanora truly is, this will protect you mainly from her then." Glinda replied. Looking at Glinda, Oscar thought of how he kissed her behind the curtain, he felt as they were close friends simply thanking each other. "I see, that you are thinking of me" Glinda added. "How?!" Oscar looked surprised. "We never had the interest in each other the way Theodora was lead to believe. I now think very highly of you, but that is all." "We are now close friends" Oscar replied to her. "Yes and always will be" Glinda added smiling. "Save her at all costs, I never wanted to loose Theodora to Evanora." "I will, I'll bring her back to Emerald City, where she truly belongs, here with me!" Oscar wholeheartedly said, and with that he jumped into his carriage and went off into the forest.

Oscar along the way felt a presence behind the carriage. He looked out of the window and to his surprise saw Finley flying towards the carriage. "Finley?!" "What are you doing here?" Oscar shouted out the window. "Please, Oscar I must come with you" Finley answered. "Come in" Oscar quickly shouted. Finley then flew through the window of the moving carriage and sat next to Oscar. "I want to save her, she wanted to save me. I remember she begged you to help save me from the lion." "Of course, Monkey, you are more than welcome to come along." Oscar smirked. Finley just quietly sniggered at the remark.

Once they were inside the forest the sky was covered by the dead tree branches. They also heard ravens howling at each other from apparently every direction. The carriage road on, then they came upon a sign. It read: _Witch's Castle _pointing towards it. Then a second sign read _I'd turn back if I were you._ "Gruesome, she actually let one of the winged baboons put this sign up!" Finley shockingly said. "She would never do this." "Remember Finley, this is not really Theodora, she's trapped inside of that spell." They came to a stop, the castle rose above the clearing. Oscar, shook by this whole ideal, managed to say… "Driver, stop this is as far as we go." The carriage stopped and Oscar and Finley exited the carriage. "Please head back to the city, I'll manage things here." "As you wish you Excellency, do be careful" the driver added as he guided the horse to turn around. Within moments they were out of site.

Oscar and Finley quickly and quietly made their way up the steep path towards the castle. Once at the top, they peeked and saw the drawbridge. It was drawn up. The winkies that left to serve her, were marching up and down. "How are we to get in?" Finley asked. Oscar answered."We'll make our way to the ledge, once there you will fly to draw their attention, and I'll enter through the ledge wall." They barely made it to the highest ledge of the caste. The tower entrance was the only way in undetected. "You know what to do" Oscar looked at Finley. Finley shook his head in agreement. He then flew off to make distracting noises, to divert them long enough for Oscar to get inside. Oscar ran in through the wall. He saw with horror the state the castle was in…the state she was in. He ran hoping that he could figure out what chamber she would be in.

Theodora stood by her crystal ball, lingering over it, as is was her only window to the outside world of OZ. Since her transformation, she had more knowledge of magic and could summon more spells and charms for her every whim. She was constantly using the spell to review her life whether or not she would take the apple and shut everything off. She saw the happy life she would have had with Oscar and ruling OZ together in peace. "Just like I always wanted" She thought.

She cursed Evanora for taking everything away from her. Then she remembered what he had said to her. "_Theodora, this wickedness is not your own, if you find the goodness in you, you are more than welcome back."_ "Humph!" "He wouldn't take me back, even if he would, I'm hideous he could never love me. Just a foolish thought. To him I'm dead now, I imagine." Yet just then her eyes looked down into an old bag. She reached inside it, to grab the "Music Box!" Theodora held it closely to her heart. Not knowing why, she knew she had no heart left, everything was numb to her. All accept the music box. She imagined herself in her red and white traveling apparel, when she first met him. How she marveled him, and how he charmed her. Then opened her eyes to the harsh reality, she was Wicked now. She could feel tears coming on, she could not have that, and tried to hold them back with all her might. Yet, she could not, she felt her cheeks sizzle and she screamed in pain as the tears fell. "Why did he do this to me?!" "Why did I listen to her?!"


	2. Theodora's Reaction

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 2

Theodora's Reaction

Oscar walking down the empty hallways, dodging every winkie guard he could. He thought he heard a noise. It was distant and familiar to him. "Theodora, it must be you." He ran to end of the hallway, and to a heavy door. "Locked, of course, but as a conman if there is one thing he could do, it is to open locked doors. _"The simplest trick"_ he thought. He used a pocket knife, and some thread and within moments quietly unlocked the door. He heard the noise growing, and walked through the open door.

It was a door leading down yet another hallway. He quietly closed the door, and made his way down the hallway. When he reached the end there was a large door. "This must be it" Oscar remarked. He tried to open the door, to his surprise it was unlocked. Oscar took a deep breath and slowly entered the room. There was no one in sight, just an enormous crystal ball. _"This is it!"_ _"This is her chamber" _Oscar happily thought. He only walked up to the crystal when…"How **DARE **you come here!" Oscar quickly turned and right in front of him stood Theodora.

"I knew I would find you" Oscar said walking towards her. "Well…well Wizard, I knew that you were not dead, yet I am surprised to see you here" Theodora hissed. Oscar was taken aback. "You knew that I was still alive?" Oscar asked. "But of course, in spite of everything that you have done to me, I still cannot harm you" Theodora said walking towards him. "Theodora, you are still in there, this proves what I have known to be true all along, you are not "Wicked."" "What?!" "Lies…lies…more lies I will no longer listen to them, Wizard!" "Oscar." Oscar interjected. "Remember I told you when we first met, my name is Oscar Diggs "Oz" for short." "My…my what a sharp memory you have, Oscar" Theodora responded. Oscar was shocked. _"She called me by my name"_ he thought. Oscar then looked and on the table, to see the music box lying there. "The Music Box!" He shouted as he went over to pick it up.

"You still have this?" Oscar immediately asked. "What of it!" Theodora growled. "You still love me, you cannot harm me, and you still kept your music box!" "How did you know the truth?!" "Theodora, please tell me!" Oscar demanded. His voice got sharper. Theodora answered, "I saw you steal all of your heart's desire in gold and chalices to store them away in your precious balloon. Yet you did not use the balloon to escape, you were using it as a diversion." Oscar was bewildered by this newfound revelation. _"She knew more that we gave her credit for"_ he thought to himself. Theodora went on, "Part of me wanted you to stay and save the kingdom, yet part of me wanted you to leave forever." "I played along, and even fooled those horrid sisters of mine, they thought I helped destroy you and the balloon." "If you were truly on that balloon, I would not have struck it down…No! I would show the whole of OZ the fool and coward you really are!" "To my anguish I still cannot strike you even now." Theodora screeched, as she slowly walked towards the table.

Oscar then stood beside her. "Theodora" he said reaching out to touch her shoulder. "Listen to yourself, you knew that I was alive and professed to me that none the less you couldn't harm me in any way." "You still have the music box." Theodora suddenly shook off Oscar's hand and jilted away from the table. "It is all I have left. Theodora is dead, this is who I am now." "I'll never have the peace of being myself ever again!" "Yes, you can! You are yourself more than ever!" "Theodora, you're strong, all that is holding you back is your choice not the feel. Wake up!" Oscar pleaded. "Why?!" Theodora screamed. "I'll never have you! You chose that wretched witch over me!" "She's was prettier and more attractive than me then…now obviously." Oscar knew she still believed those lies Evanora filled her with.

"Theodora, I never loved Glinda." "You still flirted with her, incessantly!" Theodora fired back. "I was a fool!" "I grew the habit of charming numerous girls to do what I told them to back in Kansas. While I was working as a two-bit magician." "There is no love between Glinda and myself." "Not compared to what you and I shared." "You must know, I never meant to hurt or scar you in any way. I never gave Evanora a music box or romanced her in any way, shape or form!" Oscar could see Theodora's eyes began to water. "But she told me…" Theodora tried to say. "I know, she fooled us all." Oscar interrupted. "I always had just that one and only music box. You were the only one I ever gave it to." Oscar explained.

Theodora's red fuming face was turning into the tears of a scared soul. Oscar walked over to her. He grabbed both of her hands, rubbing them with his. Theodora no longer resisting his touch, but forced herself to say…"I have become this…this monster for nothing!" "Even if what you say is true, you could never love me…I'll never regain my true self again." She began to cry, Oscar pulled out his handkerchief and gently wiped away her tears. He then deeply embraced her in his arms. Theodora gave in, and found his body soothing against hers.


	3. Reflections and Revelations

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 3

Reflections and Revelations

Oscar held Theodora only for a few moments, yet he feeled like it had been a century since their last embrace. As he held her, his thoughts drifted back to when they first met. "_Am I in Heaven? Are you an angel?"_ He asked her. Just as she revealed the prophecy to him. They broke their embrace, and deeply gazed at each other. Oscar saw through her rough exterior, she was still the same Theodora that had found and trusted him undoubtedly. "_She really is my angel_" Oscar concluded, finishing his thought.

"How…how can you still love me?" Theodora forced herself to say. "I'm hideous. I'm Wicked!" "No!" "Never say those words again!" Oscar demanded. "You're good and will always remain pure. Evanora is wicked, not you" Oscar replied. "I am still not myself, my skin is ruined forever!" Theodora screeched. "I love your skin!" Oscar shouted back. Theodora immediately looked up at him. Oscar then added, "Remember, green is my favourite colour." Theodora; shocked by this response, suddenly felt like she should smile. Smile, as if she should laugh. Laughter and happiness were two things she never thought she could feel again.

"When we first approached the Emerald City, I told you it matched my favourite colour" Oscar said smiling at her. "I vaguely remember you mentioning that fact." Theodora replied, trying to hold back a semi-grin. The way the two looked at each other, made them want to hold each other and never let go.

Theodora then noticed Oscar's necklace under his robe. "What is that?!" She demanded pointing at the necklace. Oscar held the necklace up for her to see. "This is an amulet, it will protect any one possessing it from evil" he told her. Theodora, still surprised by the amulet added "I know, but who ever gave it to you?" "Your sister…Glinda." Oscar answered. "Oh no!" "It cannot be, this isn't happening!" Theodora said shockingly.

"What?!" "What, harm could this amulet cause?" Oscar asked, afraid to hear the answer. "That amulet can bring danger towards you as well" Theodora grimly answered. Oscar immediately took off and threw the amulet against the wall. "Will it cause you any harm?" Oscar asked, worried for Theodora's safety. "No, it will cause us both harm" Theodora snapped. "If something so pure travels to a place so dark, danger will sense its presence." Theodora spoke aloud, running to fetch her broomstick.

"Evanora, lost her powers, yet she's not the only witch to worry about." Theodora concerningly mentioned. "Is there another Witch?" Oscar questioned. "Yes, our sister Evillene, only now she is referred to as the Wicked Witch of the South" Theodora reveled.

"She and Evanora are twins." "Evillene and Evanora once constantly fought each other, I remember she too created a spell, which would make her stronger than Evanora." "This must have been the same spell Evanora used on me" Theodora interjected, sounding hurt and misused. Then she slowly continued, "Eventually, Evillene wanted to destroy Evanora."

"So is she…" Oscar began to say. "Yes!" Theodora interrupted. "Yes, she too has green skin and is wicked beyond imagination. She's worse than Evanora and I combined." "If she senses that amulet she will race towards it, without hesitation." Theodora concluded just as she grabbed her broom, there was a screeching, cackling, laugh in the distance. The sound was heading towards the castle. "No!" Theodora screamed. "She's already here."


	4. Trapped

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 4

Trapped

Oscar ran over to Theodora, who was looking out the window ledge. "How predictable, just as I find happiness, this happens." Theodora sadly murmured. Oscar put his arm around her waist. "Remember you are strong, you will get us through this" he encourangly reassured. "I am not sure that I can outfly her!" "Even with my broom, Evillene still flies faster than me" Theodora worriedly exclaimed. Oscar wanted to comfort her more, yet all of the sudden remembered…"Finley?!" He screamed. "Who?!" Theodora questioned. "I did not come alone, Finley was with me too" Oscar answered. "Finley?!" "The little winged-money!" Theodora asked. "Yes!" Oscar yelled. "He could be anywhere by now!"

"What if he has been captured, and taken prisoner?!" Oscar frightfully thought. "Oz! Calm yourself, those infernal winkies do not obey a word of my orders." Theodora calmly explained. "They only followed me, as a result of Evanora's weakness. She no longer has a magical hold over them!" Theodora finished. "What would they do to any un-invited guests?" Oscar asked fearing her response. "Not a thing…only if it was a large parade from the Emerald City. A one winged-monkey can easily go undetected" Theodora tried to reassure him. Oscar still fearing the worst, tried to recollect himself. "We must find him!" Theodora spoke, as she guided Oscar towards the door. The two left her chamber and walked down towards the castle courtyard.

Once in the courtyard, Theodora and Oscar were surrounded by Winkie guards. They obviously recognized Oscar as the Wizard. "Your highness what shall we do with him?" The main guard asked Theodora. "Nothing, I shall handle him!" Theodora replied. "Have you found any other intruders?" Theodora harshly asked. "Only one, a winged-monkey." "Although he got away." "I apologize, my Queen" the guard replied. Oscar, astounded by these remarks, thought…"_your Highness…my Queen_." Remembering what Theodora told him, he couldn't help but silently laugh at the situation. "Never you mind, we'll find him!" Theodora shouted back, referring to Oscar. "Leave us at once" she ordered. The guards obeyed, as the head guard ordered them to leave the courtyard.

As Theodora and Oscar walked away from the courtyard, Oscar couldn't help but mention, "I thought you said they did not obey you, Theodora" he finished, while trying to control his laughter. Theodora, finding the remark amusing, almost wanted to join in. Yet only replied, "I meant that they choose too. They have no other choice but to do so." They walked from the courtyard to the balcony, just above the drawbridge. Once they were at the centre of the balcony, a voice shouted…"Oz…Oz!" "Finley!" Oscar yelled back, turning around. "Oscar?!" "Is it safe to come out?" The voice asked. "Finley, come out!" Oscar ordered. They watched as Finley's figure flew out from behind the opposite tower of the castle.

"Thank goodness, you are safe Oz. I was really worried!" Finley happily exclaimed, as he flew to hug Oscar. Although Oscar was relieved to see him, he had to jokingly reply, "You were, thanks Monkey." As he held Finley in his arms. "Thanks" Finley sarcastically responded, giving Oscar a disgusted look. "You're still the same old Oscar" Finley smiled, as he glanced at Theodora. Finley suddenly felt tense by her presence. Oscar noticed Finley's tense state and tried to reassure him. "It's alright Finley." "Finley, I promise that I will not hurt you" Theodora added, trying to reassure him as well. Finley responded "I know, you are not really yourself" as he looked at Theodora. "But if Oscar trusts you I do too" Finley finished. Oscar's eyes started beaming at that remark.

"Thank you, Finley" Theodora replied, as she turned to face Oscar. "And thank you especially. You truly never gave up on me. You truly care." Theodora said as she smiled at Oscar. Oscar set Finley down, and grabbed both of Theodora's hands and added, "I never stopped."

Just before Theodora could reply, a dark shadow loomed right over them. "Oh no, she's here!" Theodora screamed. "Run, back inside the tower!" Theodora continued, grabbing Oscar's hand. They ran back towards the tower. Finley quickly flew beside them. Once they ran through the archway, Evillene's horrifying laughter sounded through the castle walls. "There is no way to escape her!" "We're trapped!" Theodora cried. "We'll get through this!" Oscar spoke out, placing his hands on Theodora's shoulders. "We're in this together!" "Plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve!" Oscar grinned. Theodora looked at him, almost grinning back at his response. Just as Evillene's flying figure swooped down through the tower opening and landed in front of them.


	5. Theodora versus Evillene

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 5

Theodora versus Evillene

Oscar and Finley, both flabbergasted by the sight before them. The two green skinned witches just glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Oscar immediately knew the difference between them. He saw Theodora's smooth green skin which shined in the light, compared to Evillene's rough haggard green skin. When Evillene moved into the light, Oscar could make out a green mole on her chin. He now knew true wickedness, when his eyes beheld Evillene's horrifying figure.

"Well, my little sister, what has become of you?!" Evillene grinned at her own remark, as she continued. "I see our wretched sister has copied my spell on you." "I cannot imagine why!" "Did she not remember that you will become stronger than her?" "Humph!" "Evanora always was a **FOOL**!" Evillene hissed out loud.

Theodora, bewildered herself at the sight of Evillene, managed to reply…"She used me for her own gain!" "She tricked me into believing her!" "Just as she tricked you into becoming this!" Theodora finished, as her voice sharpened. Evillene almost seemed taken aback by this outburst, yet replied…"Foolish notion you have sister, I already was more powerful than Evanora, I only improved by this spell!" Evillene roared back.

"I see you are not strong enough to realize this fact. The spell backfired on you!" Evillene pointed out. "Ahhh…heee" she laughed. "I now know why!" "You still have a heart, it has not been stoned. Only then, could you see things for what they truly are!" Evillene finished. Theodora was astounded by this remark. "_Could she be right? Am I not wicked? I truly have a heart?_"Theodora thought to herself. Then came to a conclusion…"Yes, Evillene I do care, I do feel!" "More than you ever will!"

Evillene hissed out…"You are an even bigger fool than her!" "The heart makes you weak, it stops you from achieving greatness in power!" "I am now the most powerful witch in OZ!" "You're still the same Theodora, the Good Witch. Nothing will ever change that!" "You will always be weak!" Evillene shouted aloud.

Theodora, now fully stunned by this revelation, thought to herself. "_Can this be true? Am I weak? Am I Good? Did my heart hold me back? Or, did my heart keep me strong? I never truly lost myself, like my sisters have! My heart kept me strong, it made me strong!_" Theodora finished, feeling relieved by her own insight, and replied…"You're wrong, Evillene! My heart kept me who I am. I will never lose it like you and Evanora have!" "I am not **Wicked**!" Theodora cried.

Evillene now fully enraged by this reply, readily conjured a fireball in her palm. Theodora saw this and conjured up her own fireballs aiming towards Evillene. "You may be more powerful than me, but I am stronger than you!" Theodora roared as she raised her hands, aiming at the ceiling and released her flames. The ceiling then shattered, collapsing on top of Evillene, who screamed with fright.

Oscar immediately held Theodora. She placed her hand on top of his. Under the rubble there was no sound of Evillene. "This will not hold her for long, we must leave!" Theodora said, as she and Oscar ran off down the hallway, while Finley flew behind.

As they ran down the corridor, a screeching piercing laugh could be heard. "I don't believe this Theodora, how this possible?!" Oscar pleaded. "I told you, that it would not last for long. Evillene's power is greater than mine" Theodora exclaimed. All three heads turned and at the end of the corridor stood Evillene.

Oscar noticed the ripped carpet they stood on, and grabbed a metal box, hidden in his robe. "Sha-zamm!" Oscar shouted, as he dropped the box. The torches flickered as the carpet refolded itself. "Ahhh-ahh!" Evillene screamed as the carpet reached her feet. She then flew backwards onto her back.

Theodora and Finley both awed at this sight. "You really are brilliant!" Theodora marveled at Oscar's magic. "Not really, just a mere trick" Oscar grinned. Afraid Evillene would recuperate too quickly, Oscar grabbed Theodora and made a dash towards the end of the hallway.

Once in-between the two corridors, Oscar stopped running. He felt as if he had stood on a hollow floor. "_A trapped door_" he thought. "Why have we stopped?" Theodora asked. "I've just thought of something, another trick we can pull." Oscar said, reassuring Theodora. "Oscar please hurry, she could be here any minute!" Finley cried. "Patience both of you, I must think." Oscar exclaimed.

Evillene suddenly appeared in the hallway. "Just try to escape me, just try" Evillene screeched, laughing her hideous cackle. "The surprise will be on you Evillene, the wizard and I have a few surprises left" Theodora mocked. "Nay, you and that con-man of a wizard are no match for me!" Evillene hissed back. "We shall see Evillene!" Oscar yelled back. He then pulled a red sheet from his robe and held it in the air.

Oscar held the sheet, covering them from Evillene's stare. "Theodora, I'll have to hold you for this one" Oscar said. Theodora shook her head in agreement, as she let Oscar sweep her in his arms. "Finley, follow us" Oscar added. Finley nodded his head. "Sha-zamm!" Oscar yelled, and with a flash of light, the three of them disappeared into thin air. "What?!" Evillene roared as she shockingly marveled the wizard's magic.

Oscar, Theodora, and Finley slid down the trap shout. Once they landed, they were just above the dungeon. "I take it back Oz, you are magical! I knew I should never have doubted you!" Theodora cried in excitement, rubbing her head against Oscar's. "Oscar, you are amazing" Finley added in. Letting Theodora down Oscar replied, "Please, you two are embarrassing me" Oscar laughed, bowing slightly.

They made their way back to Theodora's chamber. Once there Theodora rushed to get her broomstick. "We must fly back to city, Oscar motioned. Just as he finished, Theodora froze. Oscar looked to her and asked…"Theodora, what's wrong?" "You said return to the city." "You want me to come as well." Theodora responded. Oscar immediately understood her deliberating, and replied "My dear, dear Theodora, you should not have left in the first place!" He then held her and kissed her forehead.

"I would have returned, you know." "I always planned on it." "Yet, I always found an excuse not to do so." Theodora explained. Oscar seemed surprised, and added…"Why, did you not, you were always more than welcome to return." "I know…you told me, but I am frightened." "The people of OZ fear and hate me. They will never accept me back, they will never understand." Theodora finished, while tears grew in her eyes.

Oscar pulled her head to his chest. "Miss Theodora, you are kind to those Winkie guards, and to those horrible winged-baboons. You are kind to every creature, good or bad!" "This wickedness of yours is an act you choose to play out." Oscar remarked. Theodora looked up and stared at him, feeling shocked and relieved by Oscar's insight. "You really think I will be welcomed?" Theodora asked. "More than you could ever know. You never hurt anyone, you never wanted to. You were hurt, because of me." "We were all victims of Evanora's devious plan" Oscar finished.

"I was so foolish to trust her…I…" Theodora tried to say, but was interrupted by…"We were all foolish to believe her lies. I wish you would stop picking on yourself." "I love to see you smile." Oscar interjected, smiling at Theodora. Theodora's face seemed to beam at Oscar's words. "I haven't smiled for what feels like forever." Theodora said, trying to smile at him. Theodora now held Oscar's arms and kissed his cheek. "You found me, we have each other." "I couldn't ask for more." She finished.

"Not to break or ruin this moment, but Evillene could be here soon!" Finley frighteningly mentioned. "We must leave now!" Theodora replied, grabbing her broom. Oscar sat behind her as she positioned it. The broom, and Finley took off through the window ledge of the castle into the midnight sky.

As they were flying Theodora forced herself to laugh. "Remember what you told me about witches. Where you come from, they fly broomsticks and laugh." "Well here we are, you have the chance to fly on a broomstick with a real witch." Theodora remarked. Oscar realized this and started laughing along. "I also mentioned they were wicked. Evillene would fit in perfectly back home as a true witch!" Oscar replied. The three started laughing as the shadow of Emerald City loomed in the distance.


	6. Theodora's Change of Heart

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 6

Theodora's Change of Heart

Theodora landed the broom safely in the highest tower of the city. The Wizard's lair. "We made it, safe and sound" Oscar remarked as he got off the broom. "We are here" Theodora replied at his remark, feeling chagrinned with the whole affair. "Theodora, I promise things will improve here!" Oscar said reassuringly, holding her hand.

There was a sudden noise. Theodora grabbed Oscar, as Finley hid behind his robe. "What is that?!" Finley moaned. To their surprise, Glinda entered the room. "Oz, you have returned!" Glinda spoke aloud. She then glanced over to Theodora, who held tightly onto Oscar's arm. "Glinda, am I glad it's you!" Oscar replied, feeling relieved. "Whatever for? All of you seem to be in a state of fright!" Glinda exclaimed, as she set her wand down on a stool. "I see you have returned Theodora" Glinda quickly added. "Why should I not, my dear sister?!" Theodora hissed back. Oscar could feel the tension between them rising. "Play nice you two!" Oscar said out loud.

"We returned, no thanks to you!" Theodora bellowed out loud. Glinda's head shot at her. "Theodora, whatever do you mean?" Glinda asked, her face turning white. "That precious amulet of yours. You failed to tell him that it may also bring wickedness to you!" Theodora added, with harshness in her voice.

"I beg your pardon?" Glinda remarked, as her voice sharpened. "That amulet protects evil from coming to you. However it does not protect you from coming to evil!" Theodora shouted. "You could have had him killed!" Do you not know the danger of which we have escaped?" Theodora screamed. "What danger? Evanora can no longer harm you!" Glinda replied. "She is not the only wicked witch!" Theodora shot back.

Glinda immediately froze at that remark. "You mean…" "Yes!" "Evillene has retuned!" Theodora interjected. "Oh my no, this cannot be true! I could have sworn, she was gone" Glinda moaned, almost stumbling into a chair. "What do you mean? You thought she was dead?" Oscar interjected, feeling uneased by their conversation.

"According to Evanora, she broke her necklace. Rendering her powerless." Theodora added. Glinda tried to reason…"If she has returned then she maybe…" "Not maybe Glinda, She **IS**!" Theodora yelled. "Is what?" Oscar cried, trying to make sense of this. "Stronger than Evanora!" Theodora replied. "What can we do to stop her?" Oscar shouted out. "Nothing, she no longer needs a gem to use magic." "She is too powerful for one." Theodora exclaimed, feeling uneased herself.

"We must think of something!" Glinda spoke up, as she started to fetch her wand from the stool. "Theodora, I wonder if I…" "No!" Theodora roared back. Theodora immediately conjured a fireball and shot directly at the stool. "No!" Glinda screamed. There was a flash of sparkling light, and a sharp sound. Once their eyes opened, only ashes were left on the stool.

"Theodora!" Oscar roared, as held her. "Look what you have done!" Glinda shrieked, as she fell into a chair. Theodora stood there, shocked by what she had done. "Glinda, I…I was afraid of what you might do to me. I just could not take that chance" Theodora spoke aloud. "You still do not trust me?!" Glinda snapped back. "Can you not blame me? I believed every word Evanora spoke of you." "And after stealing Oscar from me!" "What else should I believe?!" Theodora cried.

Oscar held Theodora in his arms. "It's alright, you have every right to be wary of things" "I'm sorry, Theodora, but Glinda did not steal me away!" Oscar comforted her. "I know that now!" Theodora said aloud. "I however, now I have no wand. Thus no magic!" Glinda said, trying to sit up. Theodora felt guilty. "_She means me no harm! I acted too quickly!_" "Glinda, I apologize. If you let me, I will mend your wand" Theodora offered. Oscar, Glinda, and Finley, all looked stunned by Theodora's offer.

"Why the shock?" Theodora calmly asked. "You would?" Oscar managed to ask. "Of course Oscar, I made another mistake." "Only this time I can mend it!" Theodora responded. "Is there a way?" Oscar continued. "Yes, it's quite a rarely used spell, yet I know how to use it" Theodora responded. Glinda was in awe of Theodora's remark. "Thank you, Theodora" "I accept your offer." Glinda replied. "Very well, let us get to work" Theodora finished.

"The books in the library, may prove quite helpful." "I remember that I read the spell inside one of them" Theodora said. "Finley, stay with Glinda" Oscar added. "Yes Oz" Finley nodded. Theodora and Oscar left the room, heading towards the library.

When they entered the library, Oscar marveled at the sight. "This place is huge!" "You have not yet toured it?" Theodora questioned. "No, Evanora only showed me the studies, and the treasury room." Oscar answered, remembering his first night. "Obviously!" Theodora chuckled. "She wanted to test you, to see if you were or were not a true wizard." Oscar looked at her. "She must have always known, that I lied" he replied, quietly. Theodora sighed, "I guess she spied on everyone…" "Yet I believed her?!"

"Hey, when I first met her, she seemed as if she was trying to outsmart me as well" Oscar mentioned. "Evanora fooled me too. I believed every word she said." "Although, come to think about it, when we were in the treasury, she seemed to be trying to con me." "I should've never listened to her. Leaving without saying good-bye…No! Leaving without you altogether! Theodora, there are no words that I can use to apologize for what I let happen to you!" Oscar remarked.

Theodora stared into his eyes. "Remember, I was afraid that something might happen to you." "Little did I know something horrible would!" Oscar continued, holding back a tear. "Oscar please, it is not truly all your fault. I fell into her grasp too!" Theodora interjected, as Oscar held her close to him. "We are together now!" Theodora quickly added. "As long as we have each other now, we'll make it through!" Oscar said as he smiled. Theodora grinned. "Yes, and as you said..." "We belong together! We are in this together!" They both mimed at once.

Theodora glanced at a shelf. "This is it!" She said grabbing a book. She set it down on a desk to open it. The book was withered, the pages were yellow. As Theodora flipped through the pages, she found the right one. "Here it is! This is the spell. It allows you to mend a broken gem or wand, whichever the case me be." "It is a bit tricky though" Theodora added. "Is it too much for you?" Oscar concerningly asked. "Nothing I cannot handle" Theodora reassured him, as she turned towards him. Oscar held her hands. "Theodora, you're beautiful!" Oscar beamed out. "You really still think so?" Theodora asked, feeling numb. "More than ever!" Oscar answered back. He then kissed her deeply.


	7. The Search for Evanora

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 7

The Search for Evanora

As Oscar kissed Theodora, he suddenly felt guilty. For professing to her that he had only one music box. He knew that he had to tell Theodora the whole truth. For once in his life he wanted to fully come clean. "Theodora, what I told you earlier wasn't true" he loudly spoke. Theodora looked straight at him, with curiosity growing in her eyes. "What is it, Oscar?" She slowly asked. "The music box, I did only have that one, and only authentic one. Yet, I made more, well Frank my former friend from back home made them." "The louse is was, I gave every one away to entice women. So they would work for my show." Oscar finished explaining, feeling ashamed of himself.

Theodora looked pleased by Oscar's redefinition. She held his hand, while reassuringly rubbing it. "Oz, I had a feeling that you may have had more than one. But, I knew that you gave me one from your heart." Theodora said in a soothing tone. Oscar had to smile. "You understand so much!" "You really are the strongest witch of them all!" He remarked. "You really believe that?" Theodora questioned him, feeling a bit over flattered. "Yes, I can now fully see your understanding. It's deeper and more personal than Glinda's. And compared to Evanora, you could overpower her any day!" Oscar added, as his eyes beamed at her.

"Thank you, Oscar!" "I know that now." Theodora replied, as her face glowed. She held her cheeks with her hands. She now felt as if she was herself. Theodora, with pure ivory skin. It felt as if the green outer shell had vanished completely. As if it never happened at all. Oscar gazed upon her. Whether or not it was a trick of the light, he saw Theodora change. Her skin seemed more of a yellow-green, compared to the dark green it once was. As his eyes moved to her nose, he saw it was no longer pointed. Theodora now almost looked like she had the day they first met.

Theodora noticed his gaze. "Whatever are you doing?!" She snapped. "Looking at you. There is a cure for the spell, yet you're curing yourself on your own!" Oscar excitingly exclaimed. "What?!" Theodora stammered, as she ran over to a mirror. Then she saw exactly what Oscar had seen. She felt her face with her hands. She could see her skin glowed a brighter shade. She was slowly changing back into her true self. "This is unbelievable!" Theodora cried with joy. "This is wonderful!" Oscar cried back, as he walked over to her.

They had just embraced with they heard a crash, and a loud cackle. "Oh No! They both shouted they ran back to Oscar's chamber. "Evillene is here!" Theodora shouted as they ran. Once they were outside the door, they could hear mumbled voices.

The voices were of Glinda and Evillene. "What can we do?!" Theodora quietly said, frightfully. "I don't know, we'll have to find out" Oscar quietly replied. He slowly opened one of the doors and they entered to room.

Glinda's head immediately shot up. "You're here!" She cried, as Evillene laughed. "Well…thought you two outfoxed me did you? Well! You can see that you have not!" Evillene roared at them. "How dare you come here!" Theodora snapped back. "Well…my dear, I followed you here. I can see Evanora is no longer here!" "When I find her, we will both overthrow you, your wizard, and Glinda, and reclaim the city!" Evillene yelled, as she began to laugh her hideous cackle.

"The joke is on you, Evanora is powerless now!" Theodora shouted back, ruining Evillene's laughter. "What?!" "What did you do to her?!" Evillene roaringly hissed out. "It was not I, but Glinda." Theodora replied. Glinda stood up, and shouted… "Yes, in our struggle I grabbed her necklace, destroying it in my fall."

"You see Evillene you have failed after all!" Glinda spouted back. Evillene almost looked defeated, yet when her eyes beheld the spell book in Theodora's hand, she grimly chuckled. "Ahh, I see, you have the spell to mend broken gems!" "I now know when I find Evanora, I will mend her gem." Evillene exclaimed in a horrifying tone.

Theodora, Oscar, and Glinda froze in their steps. "You wouldn't dare!" The three cried back at once. "Just try and stop me!" Evillene cackled, as she grabbed Theodora's broom. "Sister, I heard the wizard speak of witch's with brooms." "Seeing the weakling you and Glinda are I'll take the broom. Giving it what it deserves, a **True Witch**!" Evillene cackled, as she flew off with the broom.

The three just stood there in utter bewilderment. "Whatever now?!" Theodora cried, as she fell into Oscar's arms. Then they all knew what had to be done. **"Find Evanora first!"**


	8. Some Wounds Have Not Healed

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 8

Some Wounds Have Not Healed

"My broom!" Theodora screamed as she ran onto the terrace. "No!" She screamed as Oscar and Glinda followed after her. "What is wrong, my dear?" Oscar asked, grabbing her Theodora's hand. "She took my broom. I cannot fly without it." Theodora softly stated. "Theodora, you have flown years without that silly thing" Glinda interjected. "Yes I have, but since the curse, I have depended on that broom." "I'm not certain that I can fly without it. Not very far at least." Theodora exclaimed, with fear in her voice.

"Relax, we will find another way to search for Evanora." "But for now, it is late. We all should rest for the night, and be fresh in the morning." Oscar stated, as he lead Theodora back into the palace. Glinda nodded her head, as she too walked out of the room.

Oscar walked Theodora to her old chamber. Theodora added "I almost forgot, I have not been in there since…" "Please it is where you belong!" Oscar interrupted. He opened one of the doors for her to enter. "Have you been in to see my room?" Theodora quickly asked him. "No, I hope that is not too dusty for you" Oscar chuckled. "That would be the very least of my problems…Oz" Theodora snapped back. She entered the room.

As Theodora walked in, she saw her bed, her nightstands, and her shattered mirror. "Oh!" She moaned, as memories of that night flew back into her mind. "Something wrong?" Oscar asked worriedly. "It is just that…well…when Evanora told me about your "supposed evening together" I ran to my room, crying my face off. I then, in a fury, shattered my mirror. I was devastated and hurt! Theodora explained.

Oscar took her in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I wish that I had known. I would have never left you with her!" He regrettably said. "Now as I see that mirror, more memories have come back. The fireworks that flew through you. They flew straight at me, as you laughed, mocking me. I truly hated you at that point." Theodora said, as pain grew in her voice. She continued…"Then I heard of people speaking that you called Glinda…"The most beautiful witch in OZ!" "You called be a vision of beauty once before!" Theodora finished, as tears streamed down her face.

Oscar now had a tighter grip on her. "Theodora, there are no words for what I have done to you!" "I had to put on a show. I knew that there was truly only one Wicked Witch to destroy. Yet the people were too afraid to understand, why this happened to you." Oscar replied, as he wiped away Theodora's tears. "I never meant for the fireworks to fly at you. They were set off by the Quadlings, and the Munchkins." "And…" Oscar bent his head down. "I only laughed for the people, I would never laugh at cruelty being done to you!" Oscar remarked, remembering that night.

"But you hissed as the fire flew back at me. As it flew through your mouth!" Theodora immediately snapped. Oscar looked up. "I was too busy trying to keep up the image. The others just followed the plan." "I had no control over them!" Oscar replied. Theodora's face tuned white. "It's becoming clearer to me now." She added.

"I wish that night had never happened to you! You would have helped us defeat your sister. You wanted to bring peace to everyone!" Oscar said aloud. "Yes! And so I did. I saw that China doll with Glinda's wand, as she hid behind her. I played along and stalled my flames long enough for her to escape and stop Evanora!" Oscar's jaw dropped. "You seem surprised!" Theodora sniggered back. "I…I mean you were always yourself! You still wanted to stop Evanora!" Oscar responded to her remark. "Yes, I only threatened you and the others, because of what she did to me. And I was still deeply hurt by you leaving me!" "I never meant them, nor would I let them come to pass." Theodora said, reconciling Oscar in her arms.

Oscar kissed her forehead. "I love you!" "You put on a show of your own." "Just like me, you fooled everyone. We both had alterior angles!" Oscar said, putting this altogether. Theodora smiled at him, and quickly kissed him. "You understand me more than anyone ever has!" She declared. "You understand me more than anyone else!" Oscar re-declared.

Theodora was scared, to change into different clothes. "I have not worn night clothes in so long" she murmured. "Well I'll let you sleep know" Oscar added, as he was about to leave. "Oscar wait!" "Please don't leave me. After all that has happened, I know that I could never fall asleep. Please stay." Theodora pleaded. Oscar turned around to face her, and smiled.

Theodora sat gently in her bed, pulling off the covers. As Oscar joined her. He wrapped her in his arms, as they laid in the bed. Theodora thought back to their first night here. She would have done anything for this to have happened then, now it is. She smiled and fell into a peaceful sleep, enjoying the moment. Letting all of their troubles drift away for the night.


	9. Newfound Appearance

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 9

Newfound Appearance

The next day, Theodora awoke feeling refreshed. She turned to see Oscar still asleep next to her. "Hmm" she giggled, as she nudged him. "Wake up, Oz." Oscar moaned in his sleep. "Hmm" "It's morning." "Time to wake up." Theodora teased. Oscar turned over, and smiled at her. Theodora wanted to enjoy the moment longer, yet the thought of Evanora came into her mind.

"Oscar, we must ready ourselves to find her!" Theodora suddenly snapped. Oscar looked up to her in shock. He saw her facial expression change from playful to seriousness in a flash. "You are right, we will today" Oscar responded. "How can we, I cannot fly…I know we will have Knuck ready the carriage. That is the only way we can travel." Theodora explained.

Theodora quickly got up, and dressed. She then left the room, and flew down the stairs. She ran straight into Glinda. "Oh, good morning Theodora." Glinda softly said. "Good morning to you as well." Theodora replied. "We must summon Knuck. He must ready the carriage for our departure!" Theodora explained. Glinda shook her head in agreement. "You are right, Theodora, we must."

Oscar soon got up himself. He walked out of Theodora's room, and over to his bed chambers. He then grabbed change of clothes. He changed back into his black suite. Once he was finished, he left his room, and walked towards the top of the stairs. "Well you two, are we ready to start?" He asked. "You soon will be" Glinda replied.

She then left the room, to ready Knuck for the search. Glinda soon re-entered the room, with Knuck behind her. Theodora was a little uneased; seeing the dwarf that betrayed her. "Miss Theodora, you have returned! Just as I hoped you would!" Knuck said to her. "You are happy to see me?" Theodora questioned him. "Yes, the whole city is rejoicing your return." Knuck grinned. Oscar put his arm around Theodora. "See my love, you have been deeply missed." He reassured. "Now, Sourpuss, at least you can smile with Theodora around. She must have been the only reason you smiled to begin with." "Once she left, no wonder you turned sour." Oscar sniggered.

Theodora was stunned by this third party conversation. "What is the meaning of this nonsense?!" She snapped. "My name is KNUCK!" Knuck shouted. "Knuck, please calm down. And as for you…"Theodora said turning to face Oscar. "You play nice! Both of you!" Theodora ordered. Knuck smiled at Theodora's defense of him. Theodora turned to him, and saw his smile. "Knuck you look handsome with a smile" Theodora said, smiling.

"Many thanks your Highness. The driver is awaiting you." Knuck responded. Theodora turned to Glinda. "I am sorry. I had hoped to have mended your wand, before this." Theodora apologized. "I understand, yet now I will be of no use to you on your journey." "Glinda, I was planning on you staying here. It will be easier for me to capture her alone." Theodora stated. "I agree, after all that has happened." Glinda added.

Just as they were about to leave, Theodora stood still. "Before we leave, I have to change." She said. Everyone was stunned by her words. Theodora snapped her fingers and in a flash of light, her black gown changed into her old red traveling outfit. Her hat turned red with a wide brim. Everyone gasped in awe. "There now, that's better!" Theodora beamed, as she walked out of the room.

Theodora, and Oscar walked outside of the throne room, to the private courtyard. "We can exit unnoticed." Knuck reassured them. "Thank you…Knuck" Oscar forced himself to say. Theodora smiled at this gesture. "Finley, I am sorry, but this may be too dangerous for you." Oscar said. "I understand Oz" Finley replied. "Theodora!" Glinda shouted. Theodora quickly turned. "Yes" she said. "Be careful!" Glinda pleaded. "We will be." Theodora reassured, as she entered the carriage. Moments later, the carriage drove through the open gates, leaving Emerald City.

As they were in the carriage, Theodora explained to Oscar, more of her family history. "The spell Evanora, used on me, was Evillene's creation. She got the idea from our grandmother, Mombi." Theodora explained. "The original concept was to turn off human frailties in a witch. No need for a magical gem, to control your magic. You become magic itself." Theodora further explained. Oscar was very intent on her every word.

"Which, reminds me…you said that water harms you. You're allergic to it, yet when we first met, by the river, you were not afraid of getting wet! How?" Oscar asked. Theodora smiled. "You really do love me!" "No one has ever asked me how I am affected by water. They just knew it was fact and moved on." Theodora exclaimed. Oscar was shocked. "How can no one care?!" He demanded to know. "Well, they did, they just never asked me personally…how I was affected. I should know, first hand." Theodora replied. "The reason why I was not afraid of that water was because of the Water Fairies. Their magical water cannot harm me. We are both magical creatures, thus it is not ordinary water."

Oscar felt relieved, he could not have harmed Theodora with the water. "Thank goodness for that" he sighed. Theodora's face beamed. "I'm so glad you asked." "Of course." Oscar reassured, stretching his hand out, to hold hers. "I have always cared about you!" He added.

The carriage drove on and on. The pleasant sites they passed, were soon turning glooming and dim. "Oh…" Theodora gasped. "What's wrong?!" Oscar cried. "Sorry, Oscar, it is just that we are getting close, to the Quadling lands. Were Evanora was flown off too." "Will those baboons be hard to handle?" Oscar asked. "I do hope not. I don't think they will be." Theodora replied, suddenly tensing up.

The carriage stopped, in front of an old shack. "This part of Quadling Land is certainly darker." Knuck whispered. "Yes, I hope they know what they are doing." The driver added. Oscar opened the door, and jumped out. Theodora followed. "I don't want to go alone." Theodora murmured. "You don't have too!" Oscar comforted. "I'll never leave you alone with that Witch AGAIN!" He shouted.

"Thank you Oscar!" "But I must!" "Evanora does not know you are alive. Nor that I knew, and helped you bring her down." "I am breaking her spell!" "My skin is changing back!" "That is because you're stronger!" Oscar stated. "Yes, and she'll be furious!" "And lest we forget, I am wearing my true apparel. Evanora will be enraged, seeing me like this again!" "I do not know what she'll do, but I will be prepared. I'm ready to face Evanora!" Theodora firmly stated. "Please, Oscar wait here." "I don't want to leave you alone!" Oscar pleaded. "You won't be. I'll shout for the Wizard to appear." "Then I'll be right behind you." Oscar added up. "Yes, it's the perfect way to scare the daylights out of Evanora!" Theodora smiled.


	10. Sisters Reunite

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 10

Sisters Reunite

Theodora slowly walked into the manor, which was cold and damp, and the air was musty. "Evanora!" Theodora shouted out. "I know you're here!" "Show yourself!" There was a slight noise, and a rustling of movement. A shadow slowly emerged from the open doorway.

Evanora's figure soon appeared. As Theodora saw her, she was flabbergasted to see Evanora's current state. She now had the appearance of a hideous crone. "_Glinda really destroyed her_!" Theodora thought. "Sister?!" Evanora solemnly spoke. As she walked into the light. She then saw Theodora in her traditional red outfit. "Why sister, you are back. I thought I had seen the last of you." "And you're wearing your old apparel!" "How touching." Theodora snarled at this remark. "You were the one who made me into that creature!" Evanora was taken aback. "Well, the apple did more damage than I thought, but I meant no true harm to you." Evanora silk-fully added. "I am now my true self again, and you're never going to hurt me again!" Theodora screamed back.

"My dear sister, green was never your colour!" "I am fully glad to see you as you once were." Theodora was a little stunned, and thought..."_Why is she glad_?" "Evanora, what did you do to me?!" Theodora shouted. "The apple I gave you replaced your heart with mine." "It let you see the world as I do." "It appears that your heart was too pure for mine. That is why you were deformed so hideously." "But, seeing you know, your skin is a brighter green, and you are wearing your usual traveling apparel." "I see that you are changing back into what you always were…"Theodora, the Good!"" Evanora said aloud.

"Am I curing myself?" "Or, is there a cure to your spell?" Theodora lashed out. Evanora's face turned pale white. "Yes, you were always stronger than me, so therefore you are breaking the spell on your own without the cure." "Yet, the cure is the apple." "I said that one bite would change your world forever." "I did not mention that another would revert you back to your original state." Evanora revealed. Theodora was speechless, at a total loss for words. "Then all I have to do is…" "Take another bite of the apple…yes." Evanora interrupted.

"You must know that our sister is again at large!" Theodora snapped out. "What?!" Evanora frightfully asked. "Evillene is back in this part of OZ!" Theodora replied. "She too made an apple to change her. It did the same to her as it did to me." Theodora added. "No!" "Evillene's apple was Mombi's creation. "The apple only changes hearts." "Evillene's heart with Mombi's!" Evanora screamed.

Theodora snappidly asked, "If I am stronger more powerful than Evillene, why do we share the fate?!" "Why are we both green?!" Theodora screamed out. "That is a result of the apple, it numbs you heart, withering your body, thus your skin rots, and changes to green." Evanora hissed out. "You my dear Theodora are stronger than me and Evillene, you are able to break the spell on your own!"

"Evillene did not mention that." "She does not know that part of Mombi's heart is in her." Theodora added. "Of course she would not." "She always was a fool!" "She has always been blind to everything around her!" Evanora fired back. "Wait?!" Evanora said, as her facial expression changed to terror. "You have spoken to her?!" "Yes!" "Yes, Glinda and I have." Theodora nodded. "Hmph!" Evanora scowled. "You are now with Glinda!" "How predictable!" "After all she has done to us, you still side with her!" "No!" "I will never side with her." "She betrayed me and abused me the same as you have!" Theodora hissed back.

"I only talked with her, when I returned to the Emerald City." Theodora stated. Evanora's face was now fuming. "You dare to return there!" "What of the "Wizard?!"" Theodora started to laugh at Evanora's reaction. "What are you sniggering about?" Evanora shrieked. "Evanora, the wizard is not dead!" "I did not harm him." "It was all a ploy against you!" "He is still more than alive!" "I saw him load the balloon with the Royal Treasure, and set it off." "He was never on it!" Evanora was speechless. "I also let Glinda escape, by stalling for time." "To get my revenge on you!" "I knew that she would destroy your necklace." Theodora revealed, gloating at the stunned Evanora.

"Well, sister, that proves my theory all along. You were never naïve! You played us all!" Evanora calmly replied. "I knew that you could be the Wicked Witch all along, yet you are my sister, so I chose to trust you." "We are family." Theodora responded. "Of course, and you loved me, I know." Evanora shot out. "Now that you have had your revenge and you see the horrid state I am in, what more do you want?!" Evanora growled.

"Only your cooperation, Evillene is now looking for you. She will use you to destroy OZ!" "I will not let that happen!" Theodora firmly stated. Evanora hissed out. "And if I refuse?!" Theodora give her a grim expression. "Then I will have no choice but to have you thrown in the Emerald City dungeon for the rest of your life." Theodora grimly stated, as she glared deeply at Evanora. Evanora now seemed terrified. "If I choose to accompany you, what do I get in return?" Evanora boldly asked. Theodora smiled and replied…"You will have your freedom." Evanora looked relieved. "I may use that same enchantment you offered to me, to cure you." Theodora said, enticingly. Evanora grinned at that remark. "How kind of you." She slyly replied.

The two walked outside of the manor. They walked towards the carriage, awaiting Theodora's return. "Wizard!" Theodora shouted. To Evanora's amaze, Oscar revealed himself from the other side of the carriage. "You!" Evanora screeched, as she pointed viciously at him. "You're not dead!" She shouted. Oscar chuckled. "No, Evanora, I am not!" Evanora was now too bewildered to even speak. She let Theodora lead her to the carriage.

Knuck and the driver could hardly believe the new appearance of Evanora. "Miss Theodora, could never change that much!" "She's too pure!" Knuck whispered to the driver. "Miss Theodora was always much more beautiful than Evanora!" The driver responded. "Couldn't have said it better myself!" Oscar added in, as he got into the carriage. Once all in, they drove off.

Inside the carriage, the arrangement was terribly awkward. "Evanora, whatever made you fly back to that manor?" Theodora asked, breaking the stone silence. "It was where I was brought up, it was the only place I could think of where to return to." Evanora bellowed out. Oscar now wanted to join the conversation. "Theodora, you said that Mombi created the curse. Where exactly does she fit in now?" Oscar inventively asked. Theodora smiled, she felt so pleased that Oscar joined in. "I'm so glad you asked. Mombi is our grandmother." "Is she still alive?" Oscar quickly asked. Theodora sighed. "Sadly yes, she lives in the northern lands of OZ. As the Wicked Witch of the North."

Oscar gasped in fear. In his mind, Mombi sounded worse than Evanora and Evillene combined. "And Glinda, I take it she is not your sister." Oscar stated, looking at Theodora and Evanora. "Correct. My you are a smart one." Evanora sneererd. "Silence!" Theodora fired back, as she turned to Oscar. "No, Glinda is our step cousin, by adoption. The term "sister" we used to feel closer as witches. Nothing more."

The ride back to the city seemed longer than its journey leaving. They soon approached the hidden gates. The carriage drove through, back to the courtyard. "We are here!" Knuck sighed with relief. The driver stepped down, and opened the doors. Theodora and Oscar both help carry the withered Evanora out. "She really has no magic." Oscar laughed. Theodora laughed as well. "She certainly has." "She can barely move." They both mimed. "Stop talking to me as if I weren't here!" Evanora ordered. Everyone had to laugh at Evanora's anguish.


	11. Evanora's Reaction

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 11

Evanora's Reaction

Theodora and Oscar helped Evanora into the throne room. "This looks familiar." Evanora hissed out. As they walked, they saw Glinda enter the room. Her eyes immediately were drawn to Evanora. "_Heavens_!" "_I must have really cursed her_!" She thought.

Evanora glared at Glinda. "Well, my pretty one, I knew we would come face to face again." "I told you, you had not seen the last of me!" She screamed. "Less, Theodora's change of heart." She scowled. "Evanora, hush!" Theodora ordered. She then turned to face Glinda. "Thankfully, we have found her first. Now, all we have to worry about is if Evillene returns." Theodora stated. Glinda nodded, as she looked again at Evanora.

"Are you in great pain?" Glinda asked Evanora. Evanora face turned green, as she screamed out…"Yes, you killed me!" "Whatever curse you put on me, has destroyed my body and my magic!" After her outburst, Evanora then calmly added…"At least Theodora promised me a rejuvenating spell."

Glinda gave a stern look towards Theodora. "That was the only way that I could convince her to come with us. We have to oblige her." Theodora exclaimed. Oscar gave a quick sigh. "As wrong as it sounds, she's right, Glinda we must." He stated.

A scowled look appeared on Glinda's face, as she nodded in agreement. "Of course, I will look for the counter spell." She calmly replied, as she walked out of the room. "I guess she cannot bear to look at her own "wickedness!"" Evanora laughed. "And as fir you, my dear sister, you will be put into the guest room, where you will under constant watch of the guards." Theodora fired out.

"Guards!" Theodora shouted. Within moments, three palace guards marched into the throne room. "Yes, your highness." They spoke. Oscar gave them the orders to take Evanora and keep a close eye on her. The guards obeyed and Evanora was escorted away from the throne room.

Theodora paced across the floor. "Oh, Oscar, what do we do?!" "I mean, we can keep Evanora her, _under our protection, yet what of Evillene, if she truly restores Evanora then we are all lost." "They will_ take over all of OZ!" Theodora cried. "There, there." "My dear, Theodora, don't cry." Oscar pleaded. Theodora sniffed her tears. "You're right, crying will do no good here." "We will just have to stay focused on our goal."

Theodora walked out of the throne room. Her thoughts kept going back to what Evanora said…"_That another bite would revert you revert you back to your original state_." "_I must go to her chambers_." "_The apple is still there_!" Theodora thought, as she raced towards Evanora's chamber.

When she approached the closed doors, her thoughts were filled with hope and dread. "_This could be it_!" "_"I can finally be free of this curse_!" She told herself, as she opened the doors. The room was dusty and musty. There were cobwebs over the fireplace. The sofa and the chairs were moth eaten. "_We've only been away from the city for two months._" "_I guess that no one has been here since_." Theodora reasoned. She walked towards the sofa where she last was in the room. She looked over towards the table and the fireplace. Theodora looked under one of the chairs and gasped with joy. There lay the apple.

The apple was still bright green, it hadn't withered at all. It looked just as it did when she last saw it. Theodora picked up the apple, and saw where she took a bite out of it. As she held in in her hands, her thoughts of joy turned to dread. "_What if she lied to me, again_!" "_Could this make me worse_?!" She thought on and on.


	12. Evillene's Return

Theodora's Fate

Chapter 12

Evillene's Return

Theodora took a deep breath as she bite into the apple, once again. Once she swallowed lights flickered all around her. Only this time the apple tasted sweet and was soothing, unlike the first time it felt like a stab in the chest.

"Oh, my Heavens!" Theodora exclaimed. Her head was spinning around, she soon lost her balance and collapsed on the floor. Minutes later, she felt stable and used a stool to help her stand. She glanced at her hands. Her skin was once again ivory coloured. "Ahh!" she screamed, as she ran to the mirror. This time the reflection was the true Theodora, staring back at her.

Theodora felt immensely happy. She raced out of the room to show off her new-found appearance.

Theodora ran to the wizard's chamber. "Oscar!" she called out. "Theodora?" "Is that you?" a voice came from behind the door. Theodora stormed into the room. Oscar turned around and nearly fainted at the sight. There stood Theodora, the Theodora, he first met and fell in love with.

"Theodora!" "This is a miracle!" Theodora smiled, as Oscar marveled the sight of her. "Evanora was right, a second bite of the apple was all it took." "I am now my true self, inside and out!"

"This calls for a celebration!" Oscar declared. Theodora then thought of their present predicament. "Oscar, I don't think that is a wise idea." "Evillene is still out there." "We must stop her!"

Oscar then gazed deeply at her face. He saw and could feel her concern. He knew she was right. "I know, but still, you are free!" "We must celebrate that." He grabbed her hand and whisked her out of the room.

Oscar shouted for everyone to meet them in the Throne room. Glinda, Knuck, Finley, carrying the China Doll, came rushing into the Throne room. When they arrived, they stood speechless at the sight of Theodora.

"Isn't this great!" Oscar shouted. "Theodora is back!" "This is spectacular!" Glinda stated. "I was hoping to find a cure and now you are!" Theodora smiled as Glinda marveled at her sight.

Everyone was in awe of Theodora's new found appearance. Yet, before they could say anything, the sound of a sudden crash blew through the room. They each ran over to the balcony, when Evillene went flying over them. She landed behind them inside the palace.

"Here I am," she cackled, as she dismounted her broom. "I have come for Evanora." "I know she is here." "You have found her."


End file.
